


Missed You

by purplebass



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplebass/pseuds/purplebass
Summary: Lucie and Jesse romantic fluff with the prompt "This reminded me of you".
Relationships: Jesse Blackthorn/Lucie Herondale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Blackdale





	Missed You

Lucie was beyond herself with excitement as she waited for Jesse to arrive at their meeting place, at the edge of Brocelind forest. She was in a clearing before the trees got taller and you could lose your way among them if you didn’t know the way. It was summer, and although she was eighteen now, she still loved to spend time with her parents there. They were happy that she wanted to go with them, and Lucie was content to visit Idris, but she also had her reasons.

She checked her side pocket. _Good, it’s still there_ , she thought. Her hands were sweaty, to her dismay, but she couldn’t help it. She touched her locket. She knew that he would come, but she still worried. 

“Lucie, you’re here already.”

He came from the thickest side of the forest, from the shadows. It was late morning, but it still shocked Lucie as she remembered the past. She rubbed her hands together. “I sneaked out after lunch, claiming I needed a walk to digest lunch,” she smiled, glancing at the grass for a moment.

“I see,” he replied, advancing closer. “I had my sister over, I’m sorry,” he explained. “I couldn’t leave her alone and just go.”

“You don’t have to be sorry, I understand,” she said calmly.

He nodded. “Are your parents alright? I haven’t seen them yet,” Jesse asked with genuine interest.

“Yes,” she grinned. “They’ve asked about you, actually. Wondering if their neighbor would spend the summer in Blackthorn Manor,” she revealed. “And whether their daughter’s _fiancée_ would pay them a visit,” she added, feeling her cheeks heat. It sounded that she was accusing him, but not really.

It was still unbelievable to her that Jesse was there in the flesh. That he wasn’t just alive, but that they were also about to be related through marriage in a few months.

He chuckled. “I planned to come today after I got in Idris, but then Grace came, and -”

Lucie put a finger on his lips to silence him, his family ring gleaming on her fourth finger. “You don’t have to explain. I know,” she shrugged. _I’m glad that you could come on this day_ , she wanted to add. _The day we first met years ago._

“I needed to be here today,” he then said, grabbing her fingered hand. “For a few reasons.”

“Let’s hear them,” she urged him.

He chuckled. “First, which I believe is the most important reason, I’ve missed you,” he told her, managing a shy smile, which made Lucie’s heartbeat quicken. “Second, because today is an important day.”

“Which day would it be?” Lucie inquired, one of her eyebrows raised questioningly at him. She told him about this day once, after she revived him. But she thought he had forgotten, since they didn’t do anything the year before. She had to admit that the year before had passed in a blur. And Jesse had barely come back to life to see his mother being sent to the Silent City because she had cooperated with a serial killer. Their engagement was fresh. He had asked her to be with him three months prior, on the day of her birthday.

Jesse sighed, and looked up for a moment. The light of the day made his eyes look of a brighter green. “The day you brought light into my life,” he simply replied, touching the side of her cheek with the back of his hand.

She thought she would melt, had she been made of wax. Her skin heated even more. “I have something for you,” she announced, her hand fumbled for the pocket in her blue dress. He glanced down at her hand as she produced a stele.

“What’s this for?” he wondered with curiosity.

“Oh, I know it probably is a predictable gift,” Lucie said, avoiding his gaze. “Not probably. It _is_ a predictable gift, since you already have a stele” she swallowed. “But this reminded me of you.”

The medium length stele had a design of woven thorns from the handle to the tip. “This looks like it was made for me,” he commented, examining the object with interest.

“It was,” Lucie revealed. “Made for you, I mean.”

“That’s so thoughtful of you, Lucie,” he commented, grinning.

“Do you like it?” she wondered, brimming with curiosity.

“It’s already become one of my most treasured possessions.”

Lucie was sure her whole face was beet red. She stood on her tiptoes to reach his lips, which she brushed swiftly. He placed one hand behind her back and leaned in to kiss her again, this time longer and deeper. Her lips were swollen when they parted.

“I’ve also brought something for you,” he said, and he produced something from the inside of his jacket, offering it to her with a beaming smile.

Lucie gaped at him. “I can’t accept this,” she said firmly. “This is a first edition, and…” she shook her head. “It must have cost you a lot.”

“It’s worth every penny,” he said. “Just to see that expression on your face. And remember, I am filthy rich now,” he winked, and Lucie rolled her eyes. It turned out that on the top of receiving part of his grandfather’s inheritance thanks to his uncles, Jesse also got a lot of money from his dead father. _A lot of money._ He wanted to give part of the inheritance to his sister Grace, but she refused.

“I know, but still,” she bit her lip, still starstruck. “I should hide this from my father.”

Jesse grinned, and offered Lucie his arm. “About that,” he began, and they started walking towards Lucie’s family home. “I think it’s better if I escort you home, so you can hide the book in your room while I greet your father. This way, he won’t see it.”

“That’s a great idea,” she agreed.

They exchanged a smile, and left the forest behind, directed to Herondale manor.


End file.
